charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Megara
: “''People always do crazy things...when they're in love.” : ―Megara confessing her love for Hercules '''Megara', better known as Meg, is the tritagonist from Disney's 1997 animated feature film Hercules and a character in its 1998 television series. She is Hercules' love interest. She is voiced by Susan Egan. Personality Megara is a free-spirited, independent and quick-witted woman who is also slightly hurt due to having her heart broken by her boyfriend in the past. She is also cynical and world-weary, making her atypical among Disney's lead females. She plays enough of a heroic part in the movie to be classed as a heroine, rather than just a romantic interest. She has a very low opinion of men in general, since her experiences with them have been mostly negative. While Hercules falls for her at first sight, far from falling for him on the spot, she dismisses him as putting on an 'innocent farm-boy routine', and it is not until they spend actual time together that she begins to develop feelings for him. Meg is afraid of heights, but overcomes her fear at the end of the film in order to save Hercules. In their first meeting in the episode Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora, Meg wants to forget all about her ex-boyfriend (later shown to be Prince Adonis) and shows very little remorse in using her sexual abilities to manipulate the young Hercules into helping her steal a jar of Lethe water. Her attire is almost identical in this episode except that her skirt is much shorter. At the end of the episode her memory is wiped, explaining how she and Hercules met 'for the first time' in the movie. Appearance Hercules In the film, Megara, who was madly in love, sold her soul to Hades in order to save her beloved boyfriend's life. But shortly afterwards he left her for some other woman, abandoning her and leaving her heartbroken and a prisoner of Hades. This leaves Megara feeling trapped and she vowed to never fall in love again. The man who left her is later revealed to be prince Adonis in the episode of the TV series Hercules the series. She is first introduced when she is being harassed by Nessus the centaur in a river, who shows perverse interest in her. However, Hercules steps in on her behalf and saves her by fighting Nessus, while she looks on in the midst of wringing water out of her hair. After Hercules has won, he tries to strike up conversation with her and she introduces herself before leaving. It is while she is departing that it is revealed she doesn't like working for Hades, and the reason she was with Nessus was to recruit him for Hades's army. She shows up again telling Hercules about two little boys (actually Pain and Panic) trapped under a boulder. When he goes to the rescue, she watches him take on and defeat the Hydra from Hades's lair, and is shown to be, for the first time, impressed by his determination. When Hercules goes on a winning streak against all of Hades's summoned monsters and becomes a famous hero, Hades resorts to deciding to use Megara as a pawn to find out Hercules's weakness. Alth ough she refuses the job at first, Hades gets her to agree by promising her freedom if she succeeds or if not, her soul will be for Hades forever! Thus, she pays Hercules a visit and goes out with her. By the end of the day, Megara has clearly fallen for Hercules. However, when reminded of the plan to seduce him by Pain and Panic in their disguises, she attempts to do so, but her plan didn't work! After a conversation that almost leads to a kiss, Phil and Pegasus find them and interrupt it and drag Hercules home, though not before he gives her a flower. She then realizes her feelings for him and tries to deny it to herself. Hades then comes in, asking her for Hercules's weakness. She proudly declares he has none, and that she no longer wants to be part of his plans to destroy him because she loves him. Unfortunately, through their purely intense and close romance, Hades comes to realize that Meg is 'Hercules' weakness. Hades interrupts Hercules' training, talks and snaps his fingers, making Meg appear. Before she can finish trying to plead with Hercules not to fall for the trap, Hades snaps his fingers and she disappears, tied up and gagged by smoke, then reappears with another snap of Hades fingers. He uses Meg to try to get Hercules to give up his God-like superhuman strength for twenty-four hours in return for Meg's safety and wellbeing from any harm whatsoever. Meg shakes her head frantically, trying to convince Hercules not to make the deal, but he does not listen. When Hades sets Meg free, Hades forced her to watch Hercules getting humiliated! Deeply heartbroken and feelingly crushed, the now-severely weakened Hercules loses the will to fight the Cyclops that Hades unleashes upon him. Meg finds and unties Pegasus and battles her fear of heights to find Phil, persuading him to come back and help Hercules regain his self-confidence and bravery. After Hercules manages to defeat the Cyclops using his wits, Meg sees a pillar collapsing onto him and, in a moment of selflessness, leaps to push him out of the way. Unfortunately, this means she is crushed by the pillar instead, sustaining huge internal injuries, but not having a visible scratch on her. This breaks Hades' contract, meaning that Hercules regains his strength. When he asks her why she would do something so dangerous, she finally admits that she loves him, "People do crazy things...when they're in love". Touched by her equally strong and genuine romantic feelings for him, Hercules promises Meg that she be okay and leaves her in Phil's care while he goes to stop Hades from taking over Olympus. After saving Olympus, Hercules races back to be with Meg rather than chasing Hades, but arrives seconds after she has passed away from her injuries. He then travels to the Underworld and rescues her ghostly spirit/soul, which returns her to life (and makes him a True Hero). Meg and Hercules are then brought to enter Olympus on a cloud, where she, being mortal, cannot follow. However, Hercules realizes that he wants to be with Meg, and gives up his chance to be a god on Mount Olympus in order to live a complete mortal life on Earth with her. After choosing that path, Pegasus now has hugely warmed up to her; whereas in the beginning he did not like her at all. Meg goes on living a happy and joyous life with Hercules as his beloved wife. Hercules: The Series Due to the fact that the television series is set back before Hercules met Meg, she only appears in the series twice, first as a teenager and then as an adult. Her first appearance is in "Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora" in which she meets Hercules, offering a chance to prove himself as a hero. Having him retrieve her the amphora so she can use it to forget about Adonis who she had a blind date with that went badly. Who in the film is the man she wanted to protect but he ran off with another girl. They do retrieve it from Ares' sons, but Meg leaves Hercules to escape. She is immediately taken to the Underworld by Pain and Panic; Hercules, despite her betrayal, goes after her. During a fight for the amphora, Meg tells Hercules that she liked him from the start. They almost share a romantic kiss, but the amphora's water is dropped on them, causing them to forget how they met, and reinforcing the fact that Hercules and Meg never established any true romance until the film. Her second appearance is in "Hercules and the Yearbook", a clip show episode which shows she, now married to Hercules, finds his old yearbook and looks back on some of his school misadventures. At the end of the episode, Hermes grabbed hold of Meg's own yearbook and it was revealed that she was a cheerleader. Disney Princess Unlike Tinker Bell, Esmeralda and Jane Porter, who entered the franchise, most were removed, there was never evidence proving that Meg joined the franchise at some point. The consensus is more likely that she was a 'princess test, "as Alice, being present in some products: * Princess Collection 2. * Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Once Upon a Dream. * Disney Princess Doll: Sparkling Megara. * Disney Princess Pins from DisneyShopping.com. It is not known whether there was intent to put Megara in the franchise. Disney's Hercules is generally looked upon by the Disney Company as a disappointment, so Megara never reached the popularity of the other Princesses of the early 90s, such as Ariel, Belle or Jasmine. Possible Addition The disclosure to the D23 Expo 2013, Meg was cited as a "Disney Princess", and actress Susan Egan, who makes her voice in the film was confirmed to be at the event. It was also announced that there will be the presentation of previews for Disney products, which led to rumors that Meg could be entered in the franchise. Responding to a fan via email, the production of the D23 Expo 2013 said the matter could not be discussed at the event. On August 21, Meg was seen along with Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Tiana, Belle and Merida in Walt Disney World, doing poses for photos. Disney Parks Meg appears as a walkaround character at the Disney parks, though she is semi-rare. She was also a playable character in the now-removed Hercules in the Underworld attraction/game at DisneyQuest. Quotes * "Keep moving, junior." * (Struggling in Nessus' grip) "I'm a damsel... Ugh! I'm in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day." * "Is Wonderboy here for real?" * "Megara. My friends call me Meg. At least they would if I had any friends. So did they give you a name along with all those rippling pectorals?" * "Are you always this articulate?" * "Herc... huh. I think I prefer Wonderboy." * "Pinhead with hooves? Well, you know how men are. They think "No" means "Yes" and "Get lost!" means "Take me, I'm yours."" * "Don't worry, maybe Shorty here can explain it to ya." * "Thanks for everything, Herc. It's been a real slice." * "I'm a big tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything." * "Bye-bye, Wonderboy..." * "Aw, how cute. A couple of rodents lookin' for a theme park." * "Speak of the devil." * "I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer I had to refuse." * "Look, it wasn't my fault, it was this wonder-boy Hercules!" * "Hercules." * (Continuing seemingly without noticing Hades) "He comes on with this big 'innocent farmboy' routine, but I could see through that in a Peloponnesian minute." * (Rushing into Thebes, crying out) "Please. Help! Please! There's been a terrible accident." * "Hercules. Thank goodness." * "Oh. Outside of town. Two little boys. Th-They were playing in the gorge. Th-There was this rock slide, a terrible rock slide. They're trapped." * "You're really choked up about this, aren't ya?" * "I'll be fine. Just get me down before I ruin the upholstery." * "Get out of there, ya big lug, while you still can." * "Well, what do you know." * "I've done my part. Get your little imps..." * "Hey, I've sworn off manhandling." * "Look, I learned my lesson, okay?" * "Let's see. What could be behind curtain number one?" * "It's all right. The sea of raging hormones has ebbed." * "Think your nanny goat would go berserk if you played hooky this afternoon?" * "Aw, Phil, Schmil. Just follow me, out the window, round the dumbells, you lift up the back wall and we're gone." * "Yeah, neither did I." * (After Hercules accidentally breaks the arms off a statue of Venus) "It looks better that way. No, it really does." * "You wanted to be petty and dishonest?" * "Yes, they are." * "How do you know what I'm like?" * "Sometimes it's better to be alone." * "Nobody can hurt you." * "Ugh. What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn." * "Get yourself another girl! I'm through." * "Then read my lips - forget it!" * (Without much enthusiasm) "Medium or well done?" * "I don't care, I'm not going to help you hurt him!" * "This one is different. He's strong, he's caring, he would never do anything to hurt me..." * (Smugly) "Besides, O Oneness, you can't beat him. He has no weaknesses! He..." * (Hercules starts toward the Cyclops) "What are you doing? Without your strength, you'll be killed!" * "Phil! Phil, Hercules needs your help." * "He won't listen to me." * "Look, I know what I did was wrong, but this isn't about me, it's about him. If you don't help him now, Phil, he'll die." * (Seeking a pillar falling, gasps in shock) "Hercules, look out--" (runs to push him out of the way; the pillar crushes her). * (As she lies down dying) "Hades' deal is broken. (groans) He promised I wouldn't get hurt." * "People always do crazy things... when they're in love." * "You haven't got much time...you can still stop Hades." * "Congratulations Wonderboy, You'll make one heck of a god." Credit Disney Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:Walt Disney Category:Female Category:Disney Channel Category:Heroines Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Anti-Hero Category:Reformed Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Unofficial Disney Princess Category:Disney Heroines Category:Purple eyes Category:Characters voiced by Susan Egan Category:Greek Category:Red Hair Category:Human Category:Neutral Good Category:Tritagonists